


The Light Side of the Moon

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Introspection, Moon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki contemplates the moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Moon"

Yuki stared up at the moon, noticing all of the craters and indentations on its surface. Here was an object much like himself, if it wasn't too bold a comparison to make. Surely he wasn't saying it out loud, in the hearing range of that damn cat, so surely a little liberty was allowed.

People looked up at the moon every single night, and sometimes during the day. It was always being watched. And it always showed the same face, one apparently bright and clean and presentable, and always had to hide the darker side of itself. and yet, if one looked really closely, the outward face wasn't all that clean and presentable. it was pocked with craters and marks, highs and lows, brights and shadows. it really was so complex and something, but no one ever noticed. No one saw the flaws that were so glaringly obvious upon closer inspection because no one wanted to.

Yuki looked up at the moon and felt closer to it than to anyone in his life.

The next day, he met the sun.


End file.
